thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Galadriel
Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, portrayed by Cate Blanchett, is a supporting minor protagonist and one of the very few female characters. She was the co-leader of Lothlorien with her husband, Celeborn, and mother to Celebrían, and grandmother of Lady Arwen Evenstar, Elrohir, and Elladon. Background Galadriel was born YT 1362 as the fourth child and only daughter of Earwen and Finarfin. She later met and married Lord Celeborn. Around the Second Age, The Valar banned Galadriel from Valinor, but she was alright with it and departed to Middle-earth with her husband. Sometime before the series, Galadriel met and befriended Gandalf. She later gave birth to a daughter they named Celebrían. Elrond fell in love with her after they met in Rivendell while Galadriel searched for her husband. Galadriel's daughter and son-in-law had married in TA 109 and together, the couple gave Galadriel three grandchildren: a granddaughter named Arwen and twin grandsons, Elladon and Elrohir. When Sauron slowly rose to Power, Galadriel was one of the three elves to receive a Ring of Power, the Ring of Water, Nenya. Around the time the White Council was formed, and Galadriel insisted Gandalf be the head of the White Council, but the decision was fallen behind Saruman, someone whom Galadriel distrusted. An Unexpected Journey The White Counsel During the Quest of Erebor, Galadriel was summoned by Saruman to come to Rivendell which she was also joined with Gandalf and Elrond. Gandalf was surprised but pleased to see her there. When Dawn arose, Galadriel asked Gandalf (via thoughts) of the sword Radagast had given him. Elrond asks what it is, and Galadriel notes that it is a Morgul sword that should have been forgotten when the Men of the North buried the Witch-king of Angmar. Later she knew what Gandalf's plan was: he sent the company of Dwarves ahead while he distracted the Counsel. Galadriel encouraged Gandalf to follow Thorin Oakenshield, but to also be aware of it. She also inquired about Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit Gandalf picked to come with the two. Galadriel told him to not be afraid and whenever he needed her, she would come. The Desolation of Smaug Galadriel makes a brief cameo in this film. She appears from footage already shot from the first film. She instructs Gandalf to leave Thorin's Company and go to the High Fells where the source of strange things happening in the Mountains. Gandalf also instructs Radagast to tell Lady Galadriel unaware he was headed into a trap at the time. The Battle of the Five Armies Rescuing Gandalf Galadriel had told Gandalf in Rivendell taht she would come if he were ever in trouble. She did exactly that by walking into Dol Guldur alone. She encountered an Orc almost cutting off Gandalf's hand and destroys him completely. With all her strength Galadriel attempts to carry Gandalf out of the evil fortress until Sauron has his minions surround her and Gandalf. She was not alone, as she brought Elrond and Saruman with her. With a kiss on his forehead, Gandalf awoke and Radagast came, taking the Grey Wizard out of Dol Guldur with Galadriel's request. With a blast of magic, Galadriel passes out. Sauron later confronts the remaining members of the White Counsel. Galadriel arose in a "Dark Queen" trance and banished Sauron into the east. She knows he fled into the East to start building his Army. Saruman instructs Elrond to take Galadriel to Lothlorien while he faces Sauron himself. Personality Galadriel was a kind and thoughtful individual, but she was also very wise. Galadriel was also able to maintain a calm composure, most notably during the White Counsel while they are in Rivendell. However, if anyone ever threatens her loved ones, Galadriel will disintegrate them. One would be the Orc in Dol Guldur when she killed it before it could harm Gandalf in any way. She is a gentle elf woman and is presumed to be a good mother to her daughter, Celebrian and loves her husband. Appearance Galadriel is tall, fair and beautiful elf. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears white most of the time and also wears a circlet on her head. On her finger Galadriel wears Nenya, the Ring of Water. She is also barefoot, never once wearing shoes. Powers and abilities * Immortality: Like all elves, Galadriel has immortality, meaning she will never grow old or grow sick. She remains immortal unless she falls by a weapon. * Foresight: Galadriel can see into the future, of what could possibly happened. If she wishes to share her visions with someone, she pours water into a basin known as the Mirror of Galadriel so they can see the visions she sees. * Accelerated Strength: She is strong for an ELf Lady, as she was able to pick Gandalf off the ground. * ósanwe: Known as telepathy to the common tongue Galadriel is able to talk to anyone through their minds, whether mortal or immortal. Galadriel is able to penetrate through others minds and talk to them, and they can communicate back to her. She can also heal them telepathicly and phisicaly, shown when she revived Gandalf by kissing him on the forehead. * Intelligence: Besides having basic magical powers, Galadriel was also intelligent and very wise. She is also very powerful, but most of her magical energy drains when she banished Sauron from Middle-earth and to Mordor. She could have been more powerful than the White Wizard * Advanced Telekinesis: '''Galadriel is a the most powerful telekinetic user alive. She showed us this by blasting/killing hundreds of orcs of the stone tower. * '''Curses: '''She cursed Sauron heavily, banishing him to mordor. Possessions Nenya Galadriel owned Nenya, the '''White Ring or the Ring of Water. WItha Ring of Power, Galadriel is accelerated in her power. She first recieved them when they were first forged. She uses it when she is gone to rescue Gandalf in Dol Guldur. Galadriel carries it alone and believes that a Ring-bearer is alone and responsible for the Ring's fate. Appearances * The Lord of the Rings ** The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Two Towers ** The Battle of the Five Armies * The Hobbit ** An Unexpected Journey ** The Desolation of Smaug ** The Battle of the Five Armies '' Behind the Scenes * Galadriel was portrayed by Cate Blanchett, who also portrayed her in ''The Lord of the Rings trilogy. ** .Galadriel is one of the few characters to appear in all six Middle-earth films. The other character is Gandalf and Sauron. The ring appears in all six adaptations as well as Sting (all objects of Bilbo Baggins) *** Most characters from Lord of the Rings have appeared in four to five films total (e.g. Bilbo who appears in every one except The Two Towers and Elrond and Saruman have five appearances in films.) * Galadriel does not appear in the book of The Hobbit ''at all nor is she mentioned. * In ''Lord of the Rings, Galadriel does not interact with Gandalf but they are in one scene together in The Return of the King. They could have been in contact off screen. So, the first time they actually interact with each other is ''The Hobbit'' trilogy Category:Stub atricles Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Also appear in The Lord of the Rings Category:Female Category:Ladies Category:Elves Category:Mothers Category:Minor character Category:Residents of Lothlorien